Industrial process variable transmitters can be modular. Modular transmitters can be assembled with different feature modules to provide a desired process variable output protocol, field wiring housing, local display or other modular features. The feature modules are either mounted directly on the transmitter or, in the case of a display, within about 30 meters of the industrial transmitter.
Industrial process variable transmitters are frequently installed in areas of an industrial plant where incendive atmospheres may be present. Process variable output protocols are energy limited to avoid igniting the incendive atmospheres under fault conditions. Typically, an energy limited two wire 4–20 mA loop is used, and the loop provides all of the transmitter's energization.
Circuitry inside the transmitter that senses a process variable and that provides the process variable output uses most of the minimal amount of power available to the transmitter when the loop is operating at 4 mA. Very little power, typically 1–2 milliwatts, is available for energizing accessory loads and for digitally communicating with feature modules.
An extremely low power circuit is needed for energizing and communicating with feature modules without exceeding the available power limits in a transmitter.